Just Reminiscing
by andaboveall
Summary: Puck looks back on what brought them to this moment.


**Author's note: This is my first fic guys, so be nice. I appreciate constructive feedback, so reviews are love. I have some ideas for a future fic that's semi AU from the series I guess. So after exams are over I'll be starting work on that. Special love goes out to my tweethearts who encouraged me to write this. Warning: Fluffiness follows!**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, if it was Puck wouldn't even own a shirt.**

_

Noah Puckerman twisted his head to see his wife-to-be deep in conversation across the room, as if feeling his gaze she quickly looked up and tossed him a small smile, making his heart skip a beat, before returning to her conversation.

He was one lucky bastard, and he knew it. He'd come to realize that sometimes, life knocking you on your ass is just its way of telling you to wake up and take a look around. _That's enough philosophical bullshit for one night Puckerman. _

_

In Puck's case it wasn't life knocking him on his ass, it was Finn Hudson. Things got weird in glee after that. Despite their win at sectionals, the glee club was more divided than ever. Everyone had turned on him; everyone except Rachel Berry. It turns out being the two most hated people in glee had a way of making you understand one another better.

It was only a few days after baby gate had blown wide open, and Puck couldn't believe he was practically being forced out of the cafeteria for lunch. He was a _badass_; the stupid fuckers at school had no right to stare at him like he was some evil spawn. But he was fed up with the glares. As he approached the bleachers he saw her sitting there, eating her lunch alone.

"Funny running into you here" he called out with as much venom in his voice as he could muster.

Rachel just threw him her best _screw you _smile and kept eating. Puck sat down and the two of them ate their lunches in silence. He wasn't really sure why he was being such a jackass, it's not like he was pissed at her for telling Finn that he was the father of the baby. Really he wasn't, he was relieved someone had finally had the balls to do it. But to be honest, he was furious at Quinn who was still pushing him away that he had to take his anger out somewhere, Berry just happened to be around.

When the warning bell rang, they both stood up and went their separate ways.

_

Three weeks later, little had changed. Except everyday at lunch Puck would walk out to the bleachers sit down and eat lunch in (surprisingly) comfortable silence with Berry. Neither one ever said a thing, although both were maybe (okay definitely) glad to not have to be alone.

_

"I've told you before Puck, I'm going to do this on my own, I can't deal with anyone right now!"

Every time he and Quinn got into this argument Puck felt he was getting sucker punched in the stomach. Really all he wanted was some say in what happened to his daughter, was it really asking that much?

Before he even had time to gather his thoughts and formulate a response, he was being shoved out of the way by a midget with tiny fists. "Seriously Quinn, you can't just cut Noah out of his daughters life, he's permitted to help make decisions about her future. I've had about enough of you running around here acting the victim. She is much Noah's responsibility as yours, and if you don't start letting him in, he'll search out legal representation!"

"I will?" Puck wasn't quite sure what was going on, or even where Berry had come from. Why did she even care?

"You will!" she stated, turning towards him a shooting him a glare so stern, that if he wasn't such a badass, would've terrified the shit out of him.

"Whenever you to are done arguing, I'd like to get back to the topic at hand," Quinn jumped in, rolling her eyes. "Rachel, butt out, this really has nothing to do with you, Puck I'm giving her up for adoption. That is non-negotiable. The rest we'll deal with later." With that Quinn spun on her heel and walked away.

A little dazed at the whole situation Puck stood staring after Quinn for a moment before snapping out of it. He turned around to thank Rachel, but she was already gone.

That day at lunch, Puck found Rachel on the bleachers as usual; however instead of quietly eating her lunch, she was surrounded by books, flipping through the pages.

"Uh…Berry?" he said sitting down, "Thanks."

"Anytime Noah. What Quinn is doing is simply unacceptable; I can't see why you've let it go on this long. I borrowed some books from the library to see if there was any legal action we could take to ensure you take part in the decision making process regarding your unborn daughter."

_And she's off _Puck thought, a small smile gracing his lips.

_

Puck and Rachel's friendship from that day on went from zero to sixty in about 48 hours. They were nearly inseparable, trying to find a way for Quinn to let him in. She finally relented and agreed that he could have a say about the adoptive parents. It wasn't ideal, Puck still wasn't sure he wanted to give her up at all, but he realized it truly was the best way for her to have the kind of life a child deserved.

Rachel helped him choose which couple he hated the least. She was there when Leah was born, and when they gave her to her new parents. She was there that night while he cried himself to sleep. She was just always there.

_

Puck finally got his shit together at the beginning of senior year, surprisingly with Finn's help.

"She's crazy about you dude" Finn had said walking past him to see him entranced with Rachel as she warmed up for glee rehearsal.

"You think?" he asked, looking up at Finn.

"For sure"

Puck and Finn fist bumped and that was it, it was like the last 2 years hadn't happened. All of a sudden all was forgiven.

Puck finally asked Rachel out a week later. Their first date consisted of mini putt (something he's been trying to get her to do for a year) and a whole lot of making out in his truck.

_

"What are you thinking about Noah?" Pulling himself out of the past, Puck looked up and smiled at his fiancée.

"Just reminiscing, Rach" he said smiling up at her. Puck pulled her down onto his lap and took a look around. All of his friends and family were here, at the Jack and Jill party in their honor, hosted by none other than Finn and Quinn. Looking back, if it hadn't been for Finn knocking him on his ass, and Quinn cutting him out of his their little girls life, he and Rachel probably wouldn't be here today.

"Noah we're getting married tomorrow" Rachel whispered excitedly, bending down to give him a kiss. He smiled into the kiss.

"Fuck yeah, we're getting married tomorrow!"


End file.
